


Welcome Home

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Cunnilingus, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Oral, alien genatalia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace gets quite the surprise when he returns to his and Ulaz’s quarters





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa So...yeah I’ve decided to take my fics on tumblr and post them on here too. You can find my other tumblr page under sinfultrails, I have a looooot of Voltron stuff. 
> 
> Anyways here is my first fic and it was requested by my friend myobsessionsandloves on tumblr. First of many that will be put up on here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and any questions you can message me on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Also a quick recap on my ABO headcanons for Galra: they have a hermaphrodite like anatomy, though it differs:  
> Alpha’s have large phallus’ (cock) and very small slits (pussy) which are used mainly for pleasure, not for baring cubs. Betas have proportionately sized phallus’ and slits so they can both sire and bear cubs. And Omegas have large slits and too small phallus’s used mainly for pleasure.
> 
> Now that that’s settles: Enjoy!

Thace sighed as he trudged towards his and Ulaz’s quarters, mumbling to himself. He opened the door and made his way inside, heading towards the bedroom.

  
That supply run mission had been long, stressful and not something he really wanted to think about now that he—

He froze, his yellow eyes widening at the beautiful sight that laid before him, cheeks darkening.

  
Ulaz hummed as he laid back on the bed, biting his bottom lip as he relaxed. He tilted his head back as he slipped his hand down between his legs, moaning softly before his half lidded eyes spotted his mate at the doorway.

  
He lightly played with his clit, pinching and tugging it before he bucked his hips up wantonly.

  
“Mmmm…Thace~”

  
Oh…quiznak.

Thace closed the door and fumbled undoing his pants as he tries to rush over to his pretty omega mate.

  
“Fuck, Ulaz…” he pulled his legs out of his pants and kicked them away, “Well then….this is quite the welcoming~”

  
Ulaz purred deeply blushing as he bucks his hips up in the air “Mmm you–ah!–were gone–Ooooh–too long~.”

  
Thace smirked as he lightly pumped himself, feeling himself begin to grow hard, reaching down to lightly stroke up Ulaz’s threat. The omega mewled and purred, baring his neck to him, licking his lips and opening his mouth, tongue lolling out.

“I take it you want something?” He lightly moved his hand down Ulaz’s lithe form, through the soft fur of his belly, “Such a pretty sight you make…”

  
Ulaz shuddered and arched into the soft touch. He groaned softly moving his hand away and reaching up to spread his legs wider. Presenting himself more.

  
The Alpha lightly pinched the clit between his fingers purring loudly when more slick dribbled out at the touch, “Mmmm you really did miss me didn’t you?

”  
The scientist bucked his hips up gasping as his thighs tremble. He reached up and lightly gripped the base of Thace’s member. He leaned up and suckled at the tip softly…

  
He gasped when his mate lifted his hips up until was practically hanging from his hold upside down. Ulaz moaned when a certain talented tongue licked around his clit, before that mouth closed over it and sucked.

  
Ulaz gasped before he grunted and slowly took ,ore of the cock into his mouth, taking more down inch by inch.  
He bucked his hips up into Thace’s mouth moaning, “Mmmm…mmm….!”

  
“Fmmmmm..” Thace grunted before he slid two fingers into the clenching opening, lightly scissoring him open with a groan. He pulled them out in favor of slipping his tongue into him groaning. Oh how he’s missed this.

  
Missed the taste of his mate, having his pressed to him, after going on so many missions, feeling his mouth around him, sucking him so perfectly…

He gasped “Frraaaaaakkkk….!”

Ulaz chuckled as he took him down his throat, giving a hard suck and slurping slightly. His cheeks bulged slightly as his lips almost touch the base.

  
He made a muffled gasp, then a moan when Thace’s claws dug slightly into his thighs, and he bucked up into his mouth with a growl.

  
Ulaz gave a muffled purr, bucking up into the talented tongue and fingers mewling....

Good thing that Thace got time off after that supply run, because he was only getting started.


End file.
